Frans Hals
' Frans Hals the Elder' (c. 1582 – 26 August 1666) was a Dutch Golden Age portrait painter who lived and worked in Haarlem, though he was born in the Southern Netherlands (present-day Belgium). He is notable for his loose painterly brushwork, and he helped introduce this lively style of painting into Dutch art. Hals played an important role in the evolution of 17th-century group portraiture. Tossup Questions # One of this man's portraits features the inscription "WIE BEGEERT" and depicts a man holding a smoked herring. In another, a nurse is about to hand an apple to her ward Catharina Hooft, though they seem to be interrupted by the viewer. A pair of companion portraits, when placed together, show Isabella Coymans offering a rose to Stephanus Geraerdts, portrayed in his late impressionistic style. This man's portrayal of flesh shadows turned to absolute black in Tymane Oosdorp, a progression from the grays of the earlier (*) Regentesses of the Old Men's Almshouse. He also depicted groups such as The Meagre Company and created a painting showing a group of feasting men wearing reddish pink sashes in The Arquebusiers of Saint George. He is also known for a work which depicts a 26 year old who seemingly follows you around with his eyes. For 10 points, name this painter of The Laughing Cavalier. # One of this man's works shows an old woman clutching a bear mug with an owl on her shoulder. He also depicted a large-bosomed, smiling girl wearing lower-class clothing in his painting Gypsy Girl. This artist of Maile Babbe was an accomplished portraitist, among whose clientele was the wealthy Isaak Massa. He painted a life-size group portrait of men ostentatiously holding flags and posing at a dinner table in his The Banquet of the Officers of the St. George Militia Company. The upper right of another painting by this artist announces that its subject is twenty six years old. In that painting, this artist depicted a mustachioed gentleman with an enigmatic grin, with his mouth firmly closed, in contrast to the painting's title. For 10 points, name this artist of the Dutch Golden Age, the painter of The Laughing Cavalier. # This artist drew a marriage portrait whose right side shows the temple of Juno, while the couple leans against an ivy-covered tree in the left foreground beside a thistle representing the pains of birth. # This man is not Lucas van Leyden, but he painted a work titled Young Man Holding a Skull showing a boy with a large feather in his cap, and he also painted group portraits of the Regents and Regentesses of the Old Men's Almshouse. He also painted Banquet of the Officers of the St. George Militia, while another work shows an old woman with an owl on her shoulder, titled Malle Babbe. His best known portrait shows man with an ornate dress and a large, upturned mustache, who is actually just smiling. For 10 points, identify this Dutch artist who painted The Laughing Cavalier.